Old Habits Die Hard
by Mina Taoni
Summary: Rukia and L have a daughter, who shares both of their traits. And they come in handy when solving a crime. And when her parents see her solving it, will they join in on the fun too? RUKIA x L OCxNEAR
1. Chapter 1

**Old Habits Die Hard**

**A Bleach/Deathnote Fanfiction**

**MAIN PAIRING: RUKIAxL**

**And yeah. Read it pwease! First, second, and third reviewers get recognition! :D**

**BTW: L is alive, because he is bo$$!**

**(There is also their daughter, who is an OC, shinigami and she might become a major character.)**

**I will also do time skips, if needed.**

**Also, I need ideas of a crime, so review the crime, and what you think the name of the criminal should be, gender and how old they are.**

**I will also do time skips, if needed.**

**So if you want her to be like 16 or somethine**

**Arigato!**

Ella was a girl of smarts and black hair. (Random, I know XD) Her mother was Rukia Kuchiki, and her father was 'Ryuzaki' or L.

And of course, she had inherited traits from both of her parents.

"Mommy, can I have cake?" the seven-year old asked sweetly, her braces shining as she grinned.

"No, sorry honey, it's only for after dinner," Rukia explained to her daughter, who pouted.

(A/N: I'm just going to refer to L as Ryuzaki) Ryuzaki, on the other hand, opened the fridge behind his wife's back quietly, extracting a piece of cake from the device.

"Then how come Daddy get's some cake?" Ella pointed out, pouting, and pointing at her father, who stopped mid-bite.

"Daddy," Rukia kissed her husband on the cheek, and snatched the cake away from him, "does not get any cake until after dinner."

"Crap," Ryuzaki said out loud, pulling a lollipop out of his pocket.

"We do not swear around our daughter!" Rukia took her wooden spoon out from the cup of spoons and hit him on the back of the head.

"Owww…" Ryuzaki said.

"Daddy! I want a lollipop!" Ella said to her father, skipping happily to him.

"Um… Not until after dinner?" Ryuzaki asked, looking at his wife for approval. She looked away, giggling._That means there's a 99% chance that she'll do-_ His thoughts were cut off

"Daddy. I. Want. A. Lollipop." Ella's hand started to glow blue as she pointed it towards her father, who inched slowly away from her, biting his lollipop. "Sōkatsui!"

A blue light soared past Ryuzaki and Rukia, singeing his shirt.

_That._ He finished his thought.

"Good job on mastering it honey!" Rukia said, walking over to Ella, and rubbing her head. She looked at Ryuzaki. "Now give her a lollipop."

"But-"

"And tell her she did a good job," Rukia added.

Ryuzaki bent down and held out the lollipop to Ella, who was biting her thumbnail, just like her father used to.

"Good Job," he sighed out, giving her the lollipop.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Ella jumped onto her father who let out an oof! "Let's play chess now, daddy!" Ella said.

"Go set up the board then," he instructed his daughter. She ran off, and Ryuzaki spit out the lollipop's stick into the garbage can.

"Remember the crime solving days?" Rukia asked, winking at Ryuzaki, who smiled.

"Yes, and there's a 45% chance that our daughter will become a detective, because most children tend to follow in their parent's foot steps," Ryuzaki spewed out.

"Yes, but I wonder what case she'll solve?" Rukia asked, taking out the ramen kit, and starting to boil the water.

"Yes, me too."

**Look at my bo$$ story that is short.**

**Review pwease! :D**

**Mina Kurosaki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Old Habits Die Hard**

**A Bleach/Deathnote Fanfiction**

**MAIN PAIRINGs: RUKIAxL, EllaxNear**

**I fucking love you guys to who reviewed. You guys are awesome.**

**Anyways, there is a time skip, where Ella is about 16, and so is Near, and Mello, and Matt. DEAL WITH IT MOFO~**

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Ella shouted. "Near is here, too!" Near was one of Ella's best friends.

Rukia smiled. "Alright, honey. Do you want any snacks?"

"OOH YES YES YES YES!" Ella screamed, as she ran towards the kitchen, pulling her white haired friend along with her. "Is there any cake left?" She asked. Near almost smiled at her excitedness.

"Yeah, do you want some?"

"OMIGOD YES."

"Near, would you like some cake?" Rukia asked kindly, already slicing cake for Ella.

"I'm fine. Thank you." His voice was monotonous. Almost sounding bored.

"He'll have some, mom." Ella said between forkfuls of cake.

"Ella, I-"

"Bitch you're having cake." Ella said. Rukia chuckled, and handed him a plate of cake.

"Thanks," Near said, just staring at the cake.

"Come on," Ella said, motioning for him to follow up the stairs. They walked up the carpeted stairs, and into Ella's room. "So, what do you have for Math homework?"

"3-step quadratic equtaions." Near said, pulling out a pair of dice, sort of juggling them.

"Me too," Ella sighed out, pulling out her math textbook. "Are you going to help me?"

"No."

"I HATE YOU!" the girl jumped on top of her friend, who smiled a little. She dropped her textbook on his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"I-I'll help-p," Near managed to struggle out. "Can you get off? I can't breathe..."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Yes."

"I hate you." Ella laid down on his chest, making his heart beat faster.

"I hate myself too."

"Now help me with my homework," Ella said, jumping off of him. "I don't get number 5."

Near grabbed a pencil, and showed her how to do it. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Thanks for the help, Near. Mom wants to know if you want to stay for dinner." Ella said, packing her bag up.

"I guess."

"MOM~ NEAR'S STAYING FOR DINNER!" Ella shouted down the stairs.

"OKAY!" She shouted back up.

"I'm going to change into my pajamas. Don't look into my bathroom."

"I'm not a pervert," he said boredly. Ella went into the bathroom, changed, then came out with Hello Kitty pajamas on.

"Cute."

"Thanks," Ella blushed.

Down the stairs, a door opened.

"My dad's home."

* * *

"How was work?" Rukia asked her husband, who was still in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Eh." L took a bite out of his cake, while everybody else took a bite of their steaks. "The case is not going as well as I hoped."

"What case?" the ever so quiet Near asked.

"Someone is re-enacting the Kira case. Criminals all over the world. Dying from unexplained heart attacks." L said, putting 10 packets of sugar in his coffee. He looked up at Near.

"Well, you just have to find a Death Note, right?" Ella asked. She remembered learning about it in Social Studies.

"The task-force is 99% sure that it is not coming from a physical notebook, but something electronic." **(I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS WILL FIT IN. I WILL FIGURE IT OUT LATER.)**

"So someone can kill anybody they want, from, say, an ipod?" Near asked, a marble rolling around the table.

"Yes. And we have a plan to capture the Kira."

"Let me help, dad!" Ella bolted up from the table.

"Over my dead body," Near muttered, and he blushed. Rukia smiled.

"I'll kill you then," Ella said playfully.

"How about you both help me?" L asked seriously, and took a bite out of his cake.

* * *

**Hope yall like it! Review because everyone likes reviews! :D**

**Mina Kurosaki 3**


End file.
